Jade Dragon Chp 4
by Floppybunny
Summary: The finishing car scene and what's this? Gaara coming over to Ashi's apartment? What is the Copy Cat club and when did Gaara begin dealing drugs? When will Madara attack?


Sasuke had Naruto where he wanted, laying on the leather seat, stripped down to nothing, panting for him in perfect desire. His eyes was hazy, his skin tan and smooth, his body begging for him in every way imaginable. He, himself, was in only his boxers, his pale skin lit by the dim moonlight. He wasn't sure how far Naruto was willing to let him go, but he could see as it stood now that he was about to loose it. Naruto was staring up at him, just laying there, but when he looked at him with those eyes, there was no way around it, he knew he loved him.

"Why did it take you so long to talk to me again baka?" he asked him in a whispered voice, as he leaned down grazing his teeth along the blonde's neck. Naruto stiffened and relaxed, letting go of a small moan, and leaned his head back giving him more access to the skin there.

"I asked you a question." Sasuke repeated tracing his tongue just under the boy's earlobe.

"UHNNnnnn…I…stop that and let me answer you!" he breathed out in a rush while Sasuke had resorted to wrapping his tongue around his lobe and began to suck in a controlling fashion. He groaned rolling his eyes and pulled away from the tasty skin to stare down at his lovely Naruto.

"Fine, fine, answer." Naruto propped himself up on his elbows taking a slow breath to look at the raven headed teen above him, pinning him by his hips to the seat.

"I didn't know what to say stupid. You poured your heart out to me in the pouring rain in front of where I work, what did you want me to do? I was so shocked…For years, I've felt the same way about you but, imagining you saying it and hearing it are totally different." he shook his head letting some no longer spiky from lack of gelled hair fall in his eyes.

***

The rain had been falling for nearly nine hours, or so it seemed to the tired blonde. He sighed leaning against his car's driver window, hitting it on the steering wheel. It wasn't enough he was late for work, and raining, but no, Sasuke was behind him with Gaara driving. It was never good when Gaara was driving. He pulled into the stupid restaurants lot, cutting the old car's engine and got out of the hunk of junk with his hood pulled over his face to hide it in the gloomy skies.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Sasuke had shouted grabbing his arm. He'd tried to pull away, they'd just gotten through screaming at each other during gym class about who was dumber, and who was a liar, and who deserved to get their head's blown off. Naruto was too infuriated to notice the hand pulling him back away from the door as the rain pelted the brim of his hoodie.

"LET GO ASSHOLE!" he'd snapped, Gaara was still in the car letting it idle, reading a book leaning back in the driver's seat.

"NO! Naruto please PLEASE listen to me!" Sasuke had begged him, he'd yanked his arm back, pushing away from him to run for the door. As he had however, Naruto being the idiot he was, slipped and fell. Had it not been for Sasuke, Naruto would half split his skull on hard pavement. He'd caught him, hit his knees on the hard ground, skidding to catch him, the rain making his black hair stick to his face and neck wildly. He'd caught him perfectly, holding him safely in his arms, pulling him against his body, hugging him.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto had breathed out. "Y-your legs…"

"I'm fine stupid…just let me talk. Will you listen to me now?" he asked still pleading.

"Yes, yes I'll listen asshole." the blonde cried looking up at him.

"Naruto, we've been friends for years, we've been together for how long? Since we were five? I can't hold this anymore, I can't pretend, I have to tell you that I love you baka! I love you more than anything! Every time I look at you I feel this crazy shit building up in my head, all these thoughts, and I can't keep letting it go. I need you to be with me, I don't care anymore what it sounds like, I don't care who knows…Naruto Uzumaki I love you." there had been an overflowing silence that had followed after that, and had resulted in Naruto getting to his feet and leaving. He'd not called him, not said a word to him, and then a week later…they were this?

***

He smirked slightly and leaned down whispering over Naruto's lips. It was the kind of voice that makes your lover shiver, the kind that says everything no matter the words.

"I'd let it build it up so long…" Naruto giggled, laughing, his chest rising and falling against Sasuke's hands.

"It all just came out in such a rush, you couldn't even breath when you were finished." He sighed and kissed the boy. The words stopped there, they were halted by limbs, hands, tongues, lips, hips, sighs, passion. The two boys were pent up in a small luxurious black leather seated car, wrapped up like one united beings. They were opposites, that lit up and attracted, and burnt the light out of the night. That devoured each other's love and soul, it was this night, that they two boys would realize, there would never be separated come Hell and high water.

Sasuke positioned himself just outside of Naruto, watching him intently, looking for some sign of doing anything wrong. His hair was tussled, sticking to his face and neck from sweat, and he was using his arm strength to hold himself up over Naruto laying on the seat. The blonde teen gazed up at him, biting his lip in anticipation, awaiting Sasuke to enter him, he'd never done this before, and Sasuke hadn't either, so the lust had turned flopping on it's side to some slight hesitation. The Raven paused taking a small breath to catch all of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, in a gentle un-Uchiha like voice. Naruto smiled, stopped chewing on his lip, and reached up running his nails down Sasuke's back, leaving large red scratches. The Uchiha groaned, closing his eyes, shaking and brushing against Naruto's entrance.

"Just do it, or I'll say stop." he whispered, grabbing his ass and squeezing. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't have enough in him to do it as it was, but that was his momentum and incentive. He pushed inside of Naruto in one quick solid motion, and fell down against the teen, another groan escaping his throat. His hands balled in fists, curled around Naruto's back beneath him on the seat, burying his face in the boy's neck. Naruto's neck stretched back, and he arched up against Sasuke, his hard on rubbing against the raven's stomach, and creating a pleasurable friction.

"Ah…S-Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out in small little puffs, they laid there in the initial movement for a few minutes, letting Naruto adjust to the pain.

"Does it hurt bad?" he asked, nipping, and licking at the blonde's collar bone.

"No…no…m-move." he said starting to guide Sasuke's hips out and back from his own, in a steady slow motion.

Each time Sasuke found himself entering Naruto, there was a new wave of hot bursting sensitivity in his lower stomach, building up like a mountain. He'd pushed Naruto's hands away from his hips and forced them up above his head, pinning them there, leaving his bare chest and stomach for his own doings. He ran his tongue down from his collar bone, leaving a trace of saliva to his nipple, where he stopped moving it around in little circled before taking it between his lips and sucking. The gasp he received was intoxicating, and caused him to buck into the boy harder, the pace was picking up, it was uncontrollable, but he didn't feel the pang in his lower stomach until he bit down and heard his lover scream. It pushed him over the edge, it was enough to make him sick with power and greed, he wanted Naruto to scream again, he wanted him to shout his name. He moved the boy, half sitting up against the side of the back door, and used that for leverage. He kept his hands plastered in his grip against the cold window, and pushed into Naruto harder and faster.

"Sasuke-KUN!" Naruto breathed out letting his head fall back against the window, Sasuke had found the spot he'd been looking for. He memorized it, and continued to hit it over and over, harder, until he was about to loose his control. He reached down grabbed Naruto in his hand, pumping him in time with his thrusting, willing the boy to cum before him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto arched up against him, and Sasuke could feel the warm sticky liquid squirting against his stomach, and falling down his thighs, they had cum together. He and Naruto had become one. He looked down at his lover breathing hard, pale chest falling in the moonlight, Naruto smiled faintly as his eyes drifted shut. He let go of his prisoner arms, and the blonde immediately wrapped himself up around the raven, pulling him down against himself, and they laid like that, for hours.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashi awoke in the morning, stirring from her cheap white sheets, to her empty bed. She sat, yawning, and attempted to smooth out her disheveled locks, before she walked out of the bedroom to start her morning. The coffee pot was warm, set on eight AM alarm, and the smell invited her nose to wake her. There weren't many things that made her smile any more, distant memories and her few friends, but still a simple cup of coffee made her feel the warmth of the sun. She reached up grabbing for her coffee mug, and stopped, remembering the night Itachi had been drinking from it, her fingers settled around the cold porcelain. Before she could second guess herself, she hurled the mug across the room, and let it hit the wall shattering to the ground in pieces of dust and chips. Her eyes were narrowed, glaring out the small kitchen window above her sink, and she sighed closing them.

"Calm down girl, hold it together." she whispered to herself. She straightened up, running a hand through her hair, and laughed reaching for another coffee mug, one without a negative image.

The coffee was strong, black, and steaming from her cup as she sat at the kitchen counter. She'd showered, thrown on some light make up, and grabbed a dark blue baby tee and a pair of jeans. The knock came at her door around ten, she checked her phone for the time, and got up walking over to it. She leaned back against the wall away from the direction in which the door opened, and put her hand over the gun in the back of her jeans, and craned her neck to look through the peep hole at the top of the wooden frame.

"Who is it?" she asked, though she knew who it was, checking and being prepared was her life.

"For the love of…Gaara!" the red spiked teen snapped reaching for the door handle juggling it to annoy her. She wrenched it open letting herself be covered by it's swinging frame, and waited for Gaara to enter the room. He sighed heavily walking in and slamming the door shut.

"Put the gun away, dipshit, you know it's me." She walked across the room laying it on the living room coffee table and leaned against the back of the cough glaring at him.

"I'm OCD, sue me."

"Maybe I just might, if you keep up this insanity." he walked over standing in front of her and eyed her bare stomach, he shirt only hung four inches or so over her stomach, leaving her navel and hips exposed.

"Can you stop ogling my chest?" she blinked staring up at him.

"Well you're the one advertising it." he sighed closing his eyes taking a breath before he did something she'd hate him for.

"I'm not advertising it, I wore stuff like this when he was around too."

"And I didn't know you when he was around, all I know is that you're single now aren't you?" he eyed her carefully, and was disappointed when she shook her head looking down.

"No, Gaara, I'm not single. I won't be until I know if he's dead or alive." she wrapped her arms up around herself, like she was holding herself together, and he sighed reaching down and pulling her into a hug. His breath was warm against the back of her neck, but not the same as Itachi, her wounds were still stinging, and sore.

"He'll come back…I know he'd not dead." he whispered, and again, Ashi felt herself in tears, breaking into a thousand pieces, crying like she was honestly insane.

When she'd finally put herself back together, Gaara had gone in her room and grabbed a furry hoodie shoving it at her. She'd put it on, he'd actually picked a dark brown cloth hoodie with furry cuffs and hood, that went with her blue shirt nicely.

"Now, come on, we're going out today. That guy from the Copy Cat, wants to see you." she sighed pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, remembering the dirty little hole in the wall club as a place she'd sent a small shipment two weeks ago.

"Did they fuck up the damn order?" she snapped. He shook his head grinning, and handed her his motorcycle keys, she always got to drive.

"No, he wants to make you his regular dealer." She smirked, Gaara was her go to man recently, she'd drawn him in after Naruto had introduced them. He'd dabbled in his own dealing and selling mildly, but not at this extent. He was a natural, in just the past month he'd gained her two clubs, four docks, and a few stray characters to sell on the streets. She was building her own empire without Itachi, and with Gaara's help it was running smoothly. It was to the point, that even the Uchiha company was having to recognize her little business deals, but she knew better than to let her name out, so for the sake of aliases, she was known as, "The Gilded Butterfly." Gaara had climbed on the back of the Hybusa, as she jammed the keys into the ignition, and hit the gas revving the bike's engine. They shot from the small dirty street at one hundred and fifteen miles an hour, Gaara clinging to her waist for dear life.


End file.
